Dreams
by Josephine
Summary: Sequel to the very special episode we ALL loved:)


Dreams By Josephine "I'd never work," said Jo, daring to look back at Nick. 

"Not in a million years." Nick said, all the while moving closer to Jo's lips. She closed her eyes, and the distance still lessened. They kissed and Jo's arms went up around Nick's neck as he pulled her closer. 

Jo's mind was racing. For the first time since Fritz had died, she had thoughts of getting married again and having more children. She ran her fingers through Nick's hair as he ended the oh-so-sweet kiss. She looked into his tender and love filled eyes for a moment and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Mean while, Nick was having a similar thought of settling down. The inviting sea was drowned out by the frantic beating of his heart. Her hair was thick and soft as her held her neck with one hand, and the small of her back with the other. Unwillingly, Jo broke the embrace, suddenly blushing furiously. "I… I hear the children. I should go." She quickly turned from him, her face flaming. He caught her hand, and she whipped around to face him. He was smiling. 

"You know I love you, Jo, don't you?" He asked, still holding her hand and staring into her brown eyes. 

She nodded, eyes glistening. "Tell me anyway." She said, much to Nick's delight. 

"I love you Jo Baher." *** Jo walked down the isle on the arm of her father. She smiled through her veil at Nick's face, Dan and Nat who were best men, Amy and Meg who were bridesmaids. Her eyes returned to Nick's face. He looked somewhat nervous, but very much in love. Jo's father kissed her cheek and left her at the altar. The pastor took both their hands, and they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"We are gathered here today…" The pastor began, and Jo's mind blacked out his speaking, until he asked for the vows. 

"I do." She automatically said, and smiled. She had been practicing. Nick put the simple gold band on her finger. 

"I do." He said with utmost sincerity. 

"I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The pastor announced, pleased. Nick lifted Jo's veil and their lips met, sealing the vows. 

Jo and Nick smiled at each other and at to all of their friends who had come to the ceremony. 

Their claps still echoed though Jo's mind as she suddenly awoke and sighed contentedly. That was a very nice dream, she thought. 

Someone knocked on her door. "Mommy?" It was Rob. 

"Come in, honey." She said and pushed herself up on her pillows. Sunlight was just beginning to peak through the curtains. 

The door opened and a very worried Rob came into the room. "Mommy, I had a bad dream." He said, his eyes huge. "Want to tell me about it, it will make you feel better," Jo prompted. 

"You were here, and then someone took you away, and I didn't see you again." He was obviously very affected by this, as he was very near tears. 

Mommy's not going to go anywhere. I'd tell you first, and always be back home real soon." She kissed Rob on the forehead. "Now, out. Mommy has to get dressed." Rob smiled, reassured and left the room. 

Jo slowly undid her nightgown, day-dreaming all the while. She put on her pretty blue pin stripe dress with a more daring neckline than she usually wore. She did her hair up in a French braid, carefully curling the short pieces of hair. Somehow today she was dressing to impress, as if Nick would even notice. When she heard Asia call for dinner, she jumped. Suddenly, she very much wanted to see Nick. 

*** Trying to stay focused on the here-and-now was very tough teaching school that day. She would begin a phrase, then suddenly stop and change subjects. Nan in particular was very curious about Mrs. Jo's behaviors. She snuck out her science book, even though they were supposed to be reading the history chapter. Jo didn't notice; she was daydreaming for the thousandth time today. 

Nan flipped to the index, not quite sure yet what she was looking for. She didn't find anything that clicked, but was determined to discover the apparent illness that Jo had. 

"Alright." Jo said. "Class is dismissed." She waved them off with her hand. She was met with confused gazes from all her students. "For the rest of the day?" Tommy Bangs asked, with a tough of glee in his voice. 

Jo snapped back. "Um… Yes, Tommy. I'll see you all at dinner." At that, all of the students left. Except for Nan. 

"Mrs. Jo, are you sick?" Nan said accusingly. 

Jo laughed. "No, Nan, I'm not. Just a little preoccupied." Now THAT was the understatement of the century, Jo thought. A LITTLE preoccupied? She didn't think so. "Go on, Nan. I'm fine." 

Nan sent Jo a warning glare, but left. You are too sick, Jo, she told herself, Lovesick. 

*** Day's turned into weeks, weeks when Jo and Nick would do half-hearted work all day in an effort to finish and see one another. Finally about a month passed when Jo and Nick were taking in the barn. By now, everyone knew of their courtship, and no one objected. Nick continued to lace his boots for the day's work. Jo smiled. Everything was perfect. Things could only get better, as she and Nick knew each other better each day. 

Nick stood up, and took Jo's hand. "I want you to marry me, Jo. Will you give me the honor?" Jo smiled again. It might have seemed sudden, but she had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She gently kissed him, and whispered against his lips, "Yes." He kissed her back then, full of love and passion. She hugged him tightly, and then let go. She took his hand and began leading him out of the barn. "Name the date, and I'll be there." She joked. If anything, Nick had brought a happier, more cheerful side of Jo that everyone loved. 

"This Saturday?" He asked. 

Not even thinking about how much work it would be to set up a wedding in less than a week, Jo swiftly agreed. They headed up to the house for breakfast, and to tell everyone. 

*** "THIS SATURDAY???" Amy screeched that afternoon. She looked in despair to Meg. "What are you THINKING, Jo? You can't plan a wedding in SIX DAYS!" 

"I just want a simple ceremony, only close friends and family. It doesn't have to be elaborate or anything special." Jo said, feeling guilty. 

"Of course it will be special, Jo! You are getting MARRIED!" Me suddenly couldn't help smiling. *** It was Friday, and everyone was rushing around like mad. The last measurements on Jo's dress, the flowers for the church, and Rob was crying. He found Jo in the study, not really doing anything. "I had the dream again, Mommy." His tiny lip trembled and she pulled him into her lap. 

"Rob, you know Mommy's leaving with Nick tomorrow, but she will be back in a week. You know that." 

Rob smiled. "Nick's gonna be a good daddy, mommy." Sometimes Rob was wise beyond his age. That was just what her heart had needed reassuring of. Sure, she had seen Nick work with all the children, and he was great, but as every bride-to-be, her mind and heart were on overload, and distorting reality constantly. 

*** At the reception, Jo was in a complete daze. Back at Plumfield, everyone was milling about. Jo had been hugged so many times she didn't know who she was. Everything suddenly focused when Nick turned her around to face him. "I believe this is our dance, Mrs. Riley." Jo smiled so sweetly, Nick had no choice but to kiss her. The waltz started up again and they swept across the floor unaware to anyone but themselves and their mingling dreams for the days ahead and the rest of their lives together. *** 

THE END 

*** 


End file.
